


Intimate With A Vampire

by Varewulf



Series: Bandori Superpowers AU [16]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Yuri, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: For part 16 of the SPAU, Aya and Chisato go to speak to Chisato's mother.And then in chapter 2 I finally give the people what they've been asking for.





	1. Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth a bit on whether to actually write them talking to Chisato's mother. Outside of her being mentioned in the game, not a lot is actually known about her. No idea about her name even, though that is true for every parent in Bandori I believe. So I'd just have to wing it. But I had enough ideas for what to do with the scene that I ended up wanting to do it.
> 
> And yes, I am finally giving the people what they want.
> 
> Part 17 will be up roughly 24 hours after this one was posted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato's mother is waiting for them, and things don't go exactly as expected.

The big day had come. Chisato knocked, then opened the door to her mother's home office, so she and Aya could go inside.

The woman looked up from whatever she had been reading. The desk had a not insignificant number of papers, books, and miscellaneous items on it. It wasn't the first time Aya had met her, but she seemed a lot more imposing than before.

Aya and Chisato had talked about where to have their little confession (or confrontation), and decided it was probably best to do it at home. There was certainly less chance of interruptions, or anything of the sort.

"Ah, Chisato. Aya-chan. Good afternoon." While she was smiling, it seemed a little cold.

"Good afternoon, mother," Chisato said politely.

"Good afternoon, Shirasagi-san," Aya said. She was managing to stay calm at the moment, but it felt like there was a slightly unsettling atmosphere now that they were actually in the room.

Shirasagi leaned back in her chair. "What brings you two here?" she asked.

"Well-"

"Are you finally going to to tell me you're dating, perhaps?" Her smile had a sharp edge to it.

Chisato's face went pale. "Y-you knew?"

"Of course," Shirasagi said with insincere sweetness. "I am your mother, after all. And I see everyone in Pastel*Palettes regularly. Do you think me blind?"

Chisato got even paler.

Aya felt like she could definitely see the resemblance between the two. Chisato had very similar expressions at times, but her mother seemed to be a master of them.

"Um... i-if you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Aya asked.

Shirasagi's gaze turned to Aya. While it certainly wasn't pleasant, it didn't seem directly hostile either. "I wanted to see how long it would take you to tell me. I must say, I am quite disappointed."

Chisato was staring at the floor. "I am sorry, mother."

"P-please don't be too harsh on her, she just wanted to protect me," Aya said. That wasn't something Chisato had actually said, but it was something Aya had assumed. Or guessed.

"Oh?" Shirasagi raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Do you require protection?"

"Uh..." Aya wasn't sure if there was some hidden meaning behind that.

"I wonder if she was rather just trying to save her own skin," Shirasagi continued.

Chisato wasn't saying anything.

"Y-you're not going to kill her, are you?" Aya asked.

For the first time, Shirasagi's expression showed a hint of genuine amusement. But only for a second. "Why would you think that?"

Aya decided that if she was to take a stand, it had to be now. "A-and you're not going to take her away."

Shirasagi folded her hands in her lap. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I love her."

Chisato briefly looked up at Aya, but then quickly back down.

"Oh really? Pray tell, what would  _you_ know about love?" Shirasagi asked pointedly.

Aya hesitated. It was true that it was her first time, but if what she felt wasn't love, then what was it? "Um..."

"And what will you do if she bites you?"

"Uh..." Aya had thought about that a lot since that day it nearly happened. She poked her fingers together. "Would... would it really be so bad if she did?"

Shirasagi looked surprised for just a split second (or maybe it was just Aya's imagination). "Hm..." Suddenly her eyes turned red.

"Mother!" Chisato suddenly called out.

"Hush."

For an instant Aya felt slightly strange, but then it passed. While it was certainly an unnerving look, even a bit scary, she wasn't quite sure what it meant. But she was determined she was not going to cry.

Shirasagi's eyes returned to normal. "Interesting..." Her smile seemed a little different. More genuine? Again Aya wasn't sure if she was imagining it. "If I'm honest, it would probably be fine. Assuming she didn't go so far as to actually kill you."

"Huh?" That hadn't been quite what Aya had expected to hear.

"Mother?" Chisato also sounded confused.

"Now... is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

That might be the part Aya felt the most nervous about, even if it was probably not as big of a deal as making sure Chisato would live, and get to stay. But they had agreed they should let her know about the magical girl thing. Considering how this had gone so far, Aya wouldn't be surprised if the woman already knew about that too. She suddenly felt Chisato's hand embrace hers. While she hadn't noticed Chisato moving closer, the gesture made her feel better. So she took a deep breath, and straightened her back.

"Yes."

As succinctly as she could, and without leaving out anything too significant, Aya explained that she was a magical girl. She had written a script for this, or at least tried to, but hadn't felt like she could actually bring it with her into the room. So there were a couple of stumbles, but she got through it. And didn't think she forgot anything.

"I see... thank you, Aya-chan." Shirasagi's expression was suddenly a lot softer.

"Huh?" Aya was confused by the sudden change of mood. She glanced over at Chisato, who also looked surprised.

"Do not get me wrong. I am still disappointed it took you both this long to confide in me. But I appreciate that you that did so before I needed to confront you myself. And that you were willing to be open about your secret."

"Oh..."

"And do not worry. Chisato shan't be harmed, nor are we going anywhere."

"Thank you, mother," Chisato said immediately. She sounded deeply relieved.

"Assuming this doesn't leak to the public, at least. And honestly, I thought you had more faith in me."

"Urk... I'm sorry, mother."

Aya squeezed her hand. She also felt relieved.

Shirasagi was regarding Aya with a thoughtful expression. "I once saw one of your predecessors, you know," she said.

"Huh? Really?" Aya was suddenly intrigued.

"Not up close, unfortunately. This is the first time I've ever gotten to meet one of your kind. I shan't lie, it is a little exciting." Shirasagi seemed earnest about that. "I would love to grill you for more information, but... just like we have things we can't tell, I am sure you are in a similar position."

Aya nodded. She honestly wasn't sure how much she was allowed to tell. Maybe not even as much as she had. But it wasn't like the Guardians were around to tell her 'no' any longer. "Though... can I ask what my predecessor was like?"

"What will you give me for the information?" Shirasagi asked, then laughed. "I jest, I jest. There's not a lot to tell. I already said I didn't see her up close. But she was fast, strong, and gone in the blink of an eye. She was spotted several times, but none managed to get close to her. It wasn't exactly safe to approach. It was a time of war, and it seemed like the kind of things you fight appeared more often than they did five years ago. We are not sure if those two are related. But she was spotted all over the country, and there were even claims of other countries. Perhaps you can at least tell me how you move about so quickly? Or are there several of you?"

"I... I suppose I can tell you I was alone..." Aya said. She hoped that was okay, at least. And she didn't know about the rest of the world anyway. "And... um... I don't really understand the movement thing myself, to be honest. It was done by magic. That was all that mattered." She had to wonder about there being more threats back then. How accurate that estimation might be. Not everything she fought had taken place on this world, after all. And who knew how well the vampires actually kept track.

"Ah yes, magic." Shirasagi sighed. "Such a frustrating concept. It seems impossible to grasp, but it's hard to deny its effects." She shook her head gently. "Ah well. I don't suppose you brought with you... no, don't answer that. I'll stop asking." She tapped her chin for a moment. "Did you know that after Chisato reverted this time, she got really into magical girl shows?"

"M-mother?"

"She even asked me once. 'Mama, do you think I can be a magical girl?'"

"Mother, please..." Chisato's face was growing pink.

"Why don't you call me 'mama' any longer?"

"I-it was just a childish impulse..."

"Such a shame." Shirasagi looked to be enjoying herself.

"Childish?" Aya asked.

"Maybe Chisato didn't tell you? When we revert, it's not merely physical. It affects us mentally as well. While not as much as a human child, we certainly become more child-like for a while."

"Oh..." After what Chisato had said, Aya had sort of assumed they still had the mind of adult, in the body of a child.

"She even made me get her one of those pink rods. Then she ran around shouting catch-phrases. I think it should still be around somewhere..."

Chisato groaned. "Mother, please stop..."

"Oh, but I can do even better! I took lots of photographs." Shirasagi got up. "I have several albums worth. Would you like to see, Aya-chan?"

Aya felt like that might be a chance she'd never get again. "Yes!"

"No, anything but that!" Chisato said.

"What's the matter, Chii-chan? Would you like me to also get the baby photos?" Maybe her mother was enjoying this _too_ much.

"Nooooooo..."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Aya said.

"Yes, it was..." Chisato whined.

"Aw, come on. It worked out so we can still be together." Aya felt happy about that. And the photos had been really cute.

"Yeah... listen, I am deeply sorry I didn't help out more in there. I just..."

Aya gave Chisato a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's okay." She checked her phone. No important notifications. "I should head home. See you tomorrow, Chisato-chan."

"Yes. Thank you, Aya-chan." Chisato smiled warmly.

As she was leaving, Aya thought about how while Chisato's mother had certainly been stern at the start, she had never seemed hostile. Maybe she had just been testing them?

* * *

"Did you have to do that, mother? What if she had fallen under your control?" Chisato had been horrified when her mother had used the glare.

"Then she wouldn't have been suited to be your partner," her mother said plainly. "Aya-chan is a sweet girl, but you know as well as I do that we can't be together with just anyone. If she was too weak, I would tell you to break it off, for both of your sakes."

Chisato knew she was right. Even if she didn't like it. She had taken things too lightly when she had asked Aya out in the first place. Maybe that was part of why she had been so scared to actually tell her mother.

"But it's interesting," her mother said. "She barely seemed fazed. Sure, she looked uncomfortable, but there was no indication I had any chance of controlling her. The question is... is that also part of the magic protecting her, or is she that strong-willed regardless?"

Chisato wasn't sure of the answer to that. Not a lot of people seemed softer than Aya, but...

"And did you really have to embarrass me like that?" She almost would have preferred to die.

"Oh yes. Just because you're safe from harm, it doesn't mean you shall go unpunished. Now what shall I do next time..." Her mother's smile looked almost sadistic.

"Please, have mercy..."


	2. Love Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time.

Chisato hugged Aya close. Her lips tasted faintly of cherry that day. She was quite fond of their make-out sessions, and Aya had improved quickly. Overall things were going quite well, it felt like. They were in Chisato's room that time, as her mother was out of town on business. She was coming back the next day, but the two of them had the whole evening to themselves. Aya had even asked to stay the night.

"Chisato-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I think you should bite me."

Chisato was so startled she toppled over backwards. "W-w-what?" She pushed herself back up, and a little bit away from Aya. "What are you saying, Aya-chan?"

"I'm serious," Aya insisted. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and... I think it's time."

Chisato felt a powerful pound from her heart. "I... I don't think it's a good idea, Aya-chan... it's not something we are required to do."

Aya reached out, and gently put her hand over Chisato's. "Listen. I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me. So only a little should be okay, right?"

"I..." Chisato's throat felt dry.

"Ah, maybe I shouldn't... sorry, if you really don't want to, I shouldn't push... sorry." Aya sat back. There was a pretty blush on her face.

 _You don't know how much I want to, that's the problem_ , Chisato thought. While she had been able to keep it under control since that day, her desire to bite Aya had not gone away. It wasn't even her first partner since the pledge, but for some reason Aya looked so much tastier than the previous ones. And she still had no idea whether it was safe for either of them.

Aya looked to the side, which made her neck more visible. That probably wasn't on purpose, but it sure wasn't helping Chisato's resolve.

"A-alright, if you're sure." Chisato tried to sound as calm as possible.

Aya perked up. "Okay!" She looked like a mixture of excited, and nervous.  "Um... how should I...?"

Chisato considered it. It would be easiest from behind. "If you turn around, I can... um... I can move up behind you."

Aya nodded, and turned her back to Chisato. "Like this?"

"Yes, that should be... fine." Chisato swallowed heavy, then closed in. Her heart was beating wildly. Which side... the left. She pushed Aya's hair over her right shoulder, and got close enough to embrace her. She felt really nervous, but so did Aya seem to be. "Okay, first..." She licked her fingers, and rubbed a spot on Aya's neck. That wasn't strictly necessary, but it would make things easier.

"Eek! Ch-Chisato-chan?"

"Don't worry, it's to help keep the area clean." And numb the pain receptors a bit. Vampire saliva had some special properties.

"O-oh."

"Are you ready?" Chisato asked. Maybe of herself as much as Aya.

"Y... yes."

Chisato put an arm around Aya's waist, and took hold of her shoulder with the other. Aya tilted her head slightly to the side. _What a good victim._ Chisato quickly chided herself. She shouldn't think that way of a girl she loved, and who loved her back.

She leaned forwards. Then stopped partway. There was something she couldn't help noticing. "You're... really tense, Aya-chan. Maybe we shouldn't-"

Before she could finish the sentence, she felt Aya's hand on the back of her head. "It's okay, Chisato-chan. Go ahead."

"Oh... okay. If you insist." Chisato's resolve wasn't _that_ strong. "But... please try to relax," she said, even if she knew it might be a futile thing to say. It made sense that Aya would be nervous, especially when she hadn't been bitten before. Though that thought made Chisato feel an extra tingle. Another of Aya's firsts.

She leaned further in, while Aya gently helped pull her along. Aya smelled enticing. There was no going back now. Her mouth opened. Fangs extended. And sank in. Aya's skin didn't put up any sort of resistance, though a shudder went through her body.

An explosion of flavour happened in Chisato's mouth as the blood rushed in. It felt like a hundred years since last time. Maybe it had been. Time passed so quickly. It was really sweet, yet also nicely salty. Aya was making small whining noises, or maybe moans. It was a heavenly experience all around for the thirsty vampire. As convenient as modern life was, she had sorely missed this. More than she liked to admit. There was a big difference between need and want. She hugged Aya a little closer, feeling the heat of her body, as well as her blood. If only the moment could last forever.

Then she felt Aya's hand on her head start to lose its grip, and slide off. A sense of panic came over her, and she quickly pulled back. "Aya-chan?!"

Aya looked a little pale. "I... I'm okay, Chisato-chan... I just got a little dizzy..."

"Oh no, that's not good. I took too much," Chisato said. She could also see tear-streaks on Aya's cheeks, which triggered a pang of guilt. "I should give some back- no wait, I shouldn't do that." She reached for the water bottle on her nightstand instead.

"You can... do that?" Aya asked.

"Yes, but... here, drink this." Chisato handed Aya the bottle. Thankfully she managed to both open it, and start drinking. That was relieving. But she had gone too far. That was not good. If Aya had ended up needing emergency care, Chisato would have never been able to forgive herself.

Aya chugged about half the bottle in one go, then stopped to breathe. "Mm... but?" she asked before drinking more.

"But..." Chisato sighed. "It would technically be my blood." Even if she tried to give back exactly what she had taken, it had been in her body, and mixed with her own.

"Hm? I don't understand... would that turn me into a vampire too?" Aya leaned back against Chisato. She seemed understandably tired.

"No. At least, not on its own. There are a few more steps to it." While it wasn't something they did as often as fiction liked to depict it, it was possible to create more vampires. But at least in Chisato's case she wouldn't do that without informed consent. "But it could affect your mind. And I'd rather Aya-chan stayed the exact same Aya-chan that she is." If there was a true emergency she might have no choice. Then they could only hope for the best.

"Oh. Teeheehee, you're very sweet, Chisato-chan." Aya sounded giddy.

"I'm not so sure about that, but... thank you, Aya-chan." Chisato glanced at the marks on Aya's neck, and the slight streak of blood running from them. Not as much as you'd expect from puncture wounds at that location, but that was also part of the deal. Though she should do something about the wound. "Hang on." She moved Aya so she could get to her neck again, but instead of another bite, she ran her tongue across the area. Covering both punctures, and scooping up the last of the blood. Would be a shame to let it go to waste, after all.

Aya shuddered again. "E-eh, what was that?" she asked. She still sounded a little woozy.

"That will seal the wound," Chisato said. "Can't exactly have you go into work with that on your neck, after all." It should heal quite quickly.

"Oh." Aya settled back, and snuggled against Chisato. "You know, I thought it would hurt more."

"If you thought that, why did you let me do it?" Chisato asked. She started stroking Aya's hair gently.

"I was curious," Aya said. "And... I wanted to make you happy."

"You wanted to... maybe you should think about yourself more, Aya-chan." Chisato gave Aya's forehead a soft kiss.

"I am. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"You are way too sweet." Chisato would even say 'saccharine'. "Now come on. Let's get you some pretzels or something." Salt and water were both important to blood-loss recovery. Though something nutritious would probably also be a good idea. While not exactly an expert cook, she could probably make something. Or order pizza. She scooped Aya into her arms, and got up.

"H-hey, you don't have to carry me," Aya protested.

Chisato smiled sweetly. "Yes, I do."

"Oh." Aya obediently put her arms around Chisato as she got carried out of the room. "Was I tasty?"

"Very."

"That's good."

Chisato chuckled. "You're a weird one, Aya-chan."

"Eeehh? I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Hmmmmph!" Aya pouted the whole way to the kitchen.

Chisato found it hard to stop grinning, though she tried to hide it. She had to admit this felt nice. Hopefully it would last, at least for a while.

* * *

"What's that pink mark on your neck, Aya-san?" Maya asked.

"Eh?"

"Ooo, a love bite perhaps?"

Aya jumped. "B-bite?" She quickly put her hand to her neck.

"You know, a hickey," Maya explained. "I guess you had a fun weekend. You should probably get some makeup on that before the staff notice, though."

"Uh, yeah, right. Thanks, Maya-chan."

Aya took a deep breath. Her heart had nearly stopped. While the bite had healed, it had still left a bruise behind. And if Chisato felt any guilt or shame over that, she sure wasn't showing it.

Maybe it had been reckless to ask to be bitten in the first place. She hadn't really thought it through. It hadn't occurred to her that it might leave a mark. And she didn't even like needles. What had she been thinking? She should ask Chisato to bite somewhere else next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of vampiric aftercare, so I turned that into a thing.
> 
> Overall I mixed things from a lot of different vampire myths into this, but hopefully it all makes sense.


End file.
